UCW Edge Of The Blade 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Third edition of Edge Of The Blade.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_Edge Of The Blade!_

* * *

We're in an arena in Oklahoma City, Kansas which is decorated with patterns of swords, knives and other types of blades in silver. Pyros go off as the crowd is cheering loudly.

"Welcome to UCW, ladies, and gentlemen! I'm Mickey Joey alongside Bobby Senior and this is UCW Edge Of The Blade!"

"This is our last PPV before the greatest wrestling show of the year: Eternal Glory! I'm so excited! Let's kick things off with some Cruiserweight action!"

**(New Way)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Hong Kong, China, BAIJING LEE!"

The young Chinese cruiserweight came out to positive reception as he made his way into the ring and performed some flips around to impress the audience.

**(Smashing Pumpkins)**

"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, he represents the CP9, and he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, PSYCHOZ!"

The CP9 member came out under the cheers as he got in the ring wearing his father' iconic mask, only to remove it once in the ring and giving it and his belt to the referee. This last one showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Baijing Lee offered a handshake to Psychoz which he accepted. However, as soon as they broke, Lee attacked the champ in the back, pushing him in a corner and delivering violent kicks to him.

He followed with a hip toss which saw Psychoz landing on his feet and then jump out on the apron. As Lee charged at him, Psychoz caught him with a Slingshot Sunset Flip pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee tried to Roundhouse Kick Psychoz as he was sitting down, only for him to duck, kick up, and avoid a series of different kicks from Lee before surprising him with a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Psychox charged at Lee who elbowed him in the face and went for a clothesline which Psychoz ducked and then performed a handspring in the ropes followed by a backflip to land before Lee and dropkicked him hard in the face which knocked him out of the ring.

Psychoz then ran out onto him with a Top Con Hilo before running back inside and charging into him with a Suicide Dive. He got back inside and followed with a Plancha from the top turnbuckle, but Lee caught him mid-air with a dropkick to the face.

He then got on the apron and hit Psychoz with a violent Penalty Kick to the face which made the champ backflip. Bringing Psychoz back in the ring, Lee caught him with two strong hip tosses that knocked him to the other side of the ring both times before pulling him in a corner to hit a European Uppercut to his chin.

Lee then Irish whipped Psychoz into a corner so hard that it caused damages to his back. The champ then fought back with blows to Lee's head before running in the ropes and getting surprised with an elevated dropkick to the face.

As Psychoz rested in a corner, Lee charged into him with a Running European Uppercut before trying to Irish whip in the opposite corner, but Psychoz held onto the rope and jumped behind Lee to try and apply his Reverse Swinging Facelock Drop.

However, he countered it with a Release German Suplex which saw Psychoz landing on his feet and then getting hit by a violent clothesline from Lee which made him backflip. Lee then grabbed his waist and applied a Bridge German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee angrily pressed Psychoz' face against the rope before letting him rest in a corner and charging. Psychoz hit a shoulder block to his face followed by a Superkick at the same spot. He then jumped on the turnbuckle behind him and jumped to catch Lee with a Diving DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, both men started trading weak blows which saw Lee European Uppercuting Psychoz' chin and this last one replied with an Enzuigiri to the side of Lee's head. Lee tried a jump smash which Psychoz ducked and caught him with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the face which knocked him out of the ring.

Psychoz ran in the ropes, jumped on a top one, and then out onto Lee with a Diving Somersault Splash. This caused the crowd to chant: "Holy shit!"

After that awesome manoeuver, Psychoz brought Lee back in the ring and climbed a turnbuckle to go for a Diving Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Needless to say, the champ was shocked by Lee's resilience. He got out on the apron and went for a Springboard move which Lee ducked and, as Psychoz came back running at him, he caught him with a violent Double Foot Stomp to the face and followed by pinning the champion.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After Lee was shocked that the champ kicked out of his strong attack, he grabbed him and tried to go for his Fishermen Buster, but Psychoz suddenly countered it with a Small Package.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, PSYCHOZ!"

As the crowd cheered loudly, Lee could only look in shock and confusion as he was still registering his defeat that came out of nowhere. As Psychoz happily rose his title belt in victory, Lee started slamming his fist against the mat in anger.

"Man, what great Cruiserweight action! That was way better than half the stuff we saw on 205 Live, these last months!" Joey commented.

"I got a feeling Baijing Lee will have an hard time taking back from this defeat," Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Song 2)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tampa, Florida, Aiden Remington 3, AR3!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived with the Girls who made some wind for him with their fans before he asked them to leave as to not get hurt in his match. He then got inside and took a pose as the crowd cheered for him.

**(Get Me Out)**

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

The masked wrestler came out under loud cheers and got into the ring where he glared with attention at his opponent before the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men shook hands before locking in a clinch which saw Johnny tossing AR3 outside the ring. He then came out to and hit AR3 with a running clothesline before making him rest against the security barricade to hit chops on his chest.

He then brought him back in the ring and went for a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron which AR3 blocked by catching Johnny's waist and applying a Deadweight Lift Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

AR3 then ran and chopped Johnny in the chest while he was resting in a corner before Irish whipping him in the opposite one and hitting the same move. He then kicked him in the guts and ran in the ropes to catch him with a Sunset Flip which made Johnny roll back and hit a dropkick to his face.

As Johnny rested in a corner, AR3 charged at him and received a double boot counter to the face which made Johnny jump outside on the apron from where he Roundhouse Kicked AR3's head. He then got on a turnbuckle to go for his Guillotine which AR3 avoided by rolling out of the way and then hit a clothesline that made Johnny backflip.

He then put Johnny in a corner and chopped his chest. The masked man replied by switching their positions and chopping his chest back. Both men kept switching places and chopping each other's chest until Johnny had enough and went for a clothesline which AR3 countered by lifting him and applying a TKO followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

AR3 grabbed Johnny and locked him into an arm twist which lasted a moment before Johnny broke free and locked AR3 into an arm twist of his own. AR3 eventually delivered elbows to Johnny's face which made him let go, but then hit a Pele Kick on top of AR3's head, causing him to collapse.

As AR3 rested against the ropes, Johnny clotheslined him outside the ring and then charged into him with a Top Con Hilo. He quickly ran back in the ring and followed with another one which AR3 ducked by running into the ring, letting Johnny land on his feet, and then charged out into him with a Suicide Dive.

AR3 then brought Johnny back into the ring and, as he rested in a corner, he charged at him. Johnny gave him a double foot counter to the face before hitting him with two violent running smashes followed by a double leg takedown and jumped to hit a Double Foot Stomp to AR3's chest.

Johnny then grabbed him from behind for his Lift Reverse DDT which AR3 interrupted with a knee smash to his head. Johnny angrily hit an elbow drop to his chest before getting back up and actually landing his Lift Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny ran and caught AR3 with a Slingblade before going for a running dropkick in the corner which AR3 interrupted with a headbutt to the face followed by a Deadweight Lift Bridge German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Johnny rested against the ropes, AR3 hit him with a 619 to the face and followed with a Headlock Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

AR3 ran into the ropes for a running clothesline which Johnny countered with a standing C4. He followed by grabbing AR3 and applying a Brainbuster before climbing a turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Guillotine and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, JOHNNY STEELE!"

The crowd cheered for the masked wrestler who still took time to help AR3 back up before celebrating.

"Amazing performance from both Johnny Steele and AR3!" Joey beamed.

"Yeah, I like this kind of action-"

**(Sacrifice)**

Everybody stopped as UCW Legend Champion Sara Lewis suddenly came out. She slowly walked into the ring with her belt and a microphone. The champ and Johnny glanced at each other in silence for a good moment before Sara finally decided to speak.

"I want you...at Eternal Glory...for this!" she said, showing her title belt and making the audience cheer loudly.

"D-Did Sara Lewis just challenge Johnny Steele for her title at Eternal Glory?!" Joey asked.

"Looks like it...," Bobby replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hothead)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Knoxville, Tennessee, "The Legend Killer" LOGAN ORTON!"

Logan Orton came out to negative reception as she walked into the ring like a predator.

**(Sexy Girl)**

"And her opponent, from Houston, Texas, she is one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

the champ came out to positive reception as she entered with energy, taking a pose with pyros exploding behind her, and then got in the ring where she removed her jacket and hat, tossing them into the crowd.

After the ref called for the bell, both women locked in a clinch which saw Carson grabbing Logan by the waist and easily pull her down before messing with her hair and rolling back with a mocking smirk.

They locked into another clinch which saw Carson getting the upper hand and pulling Logan down for a pinfall.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Carson caught Logan with three hip tosses in a row before running in the ropes to knock her down with a shoulder tackle. she then ran in the ropes again and Logan avoided her twice before trying a third time, only for Carson to give her a right in the face which made her collapse.

The Heartbreak Chick then tossed Logan out of the ring, but the Legend Killer held onto the ropes and backflipped back inside before surprising Carson with a dropkick to the face. She then clotheslined her twice before body slamming her and following with a running knee drop to her head.

Logan then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a diving move with Carson countered into an Atomic Drop followed by two clotheslines. As Logan rested against the ropes, Carson clotheslined the two of them out of the ring, though she held onto the ropes and backflipped back inside the ring.

She then hit Logan with a baseball slide from inside the ring before climbing a turnbuckle and jumping outside on her with a Diving Crossbody. She then brought her back in the ring and applied a German Suplex to Logan with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Carson chopped Logan's chest and Irish whipped her in the ropes before bending down and receiving a kick to the face from Logan. She tried to follow with a clothesline which Carson countered into a Crucifix pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Carson Irish whipped Logan in a corner and charged, but she moved out of the way, letting her crash shoulder first into the steel pose. Logan got out and tossed Carson multiple times into the security barricade, even slamming her head on it.

She then brought her back in and started delivering violent stomps to every part of her body before Irish whipping her in the ropes and catching her with a Scoop Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Logan once again Irish whipped Carson in the ropes and bent down to be caught with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Carson then kicked up and dodged a dropkick attempt from Logan before jumping on her with a Thesz Press followed by punches to the head.

She then hit chops to Logan's chest before Irish whipping her in the ropes, getting reversed, and hitting Logan with a running jump smash and then kicked up. She caught Logan with an Atomic Drop before Irish whipping her in the ropes and catching her with a back body drop.

Climbing a turnbuckle, Carson hit a Diving Double Axe Handle on top of Logan's head before trying to Irish whip her in a corner, only to get reversed which made her flip up and then back down.

Both women rested a bit before Carson tried to hit a Sweet Chin Music to Logan's face, only for her to block her foot and then throw her in the ropes to hit a Spike DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Groaning angrily, Logan climbed a turnbuckle and went for a Diving Crossbody which Carson ducked, letting her crash hard, and then climbed a turnbuckle to hit Logan with a Diving Elbow Drop. She quickly kicked up and climbed a turnbuckle again to jump on Logan with a Diving Moonsault after she got back up with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CARSON MICHAELS!"

The Heartbreak Chick proudly stood up and went to clap in fans' hands while leaving under the cheers as Logan angrily glared at her and slammed her fist on the mat.

"Finally! About time someone pulled that brat back to her place!" Joey beamed.

"I totally agree. This girl went all around showing off just because she's the daughter of a famous wrestling family, but she now lost her very first match. Good for her," Bobby said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, HAVOC!"

The BC member with black and white face paint got cheered as he made his way into the ring and did the 1 SWEET sign.

**(Ugly Dance)**

"And his opponent, from the lands of Samoa, "The Dancing Juggernaut" TRIPLE B!"

Triple B came out with his new attire which was just like the old one but in red and black. He had a jacket of the same color with it.

"Triple B made videos on Youtube announcing that he was to be taken more seriously now after falling off the radar for so long," Joey informed. "He now calls himself the "Dancing Juggernaut". Let's see if he lives up to the hype!"

Triple B danced his way to the ring before seriously looking at Havoc and removing his jacket. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Havoc wasted no time in jumping on Triple B and pinned him in a corner where he delivered violent blows to him. He then hit a running boot to his face before following with another one after running in the ropes and dropkicked Triple B out of the ring.

Havoc then flipped out on the apron and ran toward Triple B with a running Diving Shooting Star Press, but Triple caught him in his arms and applied an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex on the outside floor.

Bringing Havoc back in the ring, Triple B tried to Irish whip him in a corner and got reversed. However, upon hitting the corner, he bounced back and hit Havoc with a violent European Uppercut that made him backflip.

Triple B then ran in the ropes and received a basement dropkick to the leg from Havoc who followed with a Lionsault on him and then jumped out on the apron and onto Triple B with a Slingshot Swanton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Havoc climbed a turnbuckle to go for a Diving Moonsault, but Triple B got back up and climbed to catch him with a German Suplex from there. However, Havoc resisted and hit back elbows into Triple B to make him fall.

However, as he turned around, Triple B surprised Havoc with a dropkick to the head which stunned him and then climbed up to lift him in a Superplex position, waiting for a full minute before finally hitting the move and follow with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Triple B went for a Standing Shooting Star Press (which was an impressive feat, considering his weight) which Havoc avoided by rolling out of the way and then hit a running dropkick to his face as he rested in a corner.

However, that didn't stop the Dancing Juggernaut from sitting on the turnbuckle and jump on Havoc with a Diving Crossbody. However, this made Havoc backflip and stand up while carrying the big man in his arms despite his weight. Smirking, Havoc shouted and applied a Fallaway Slam to Triple B, impressing the crowd.

After resting for a bit, Havoc clotheslined Triple B out of the ring and then charged out into him with a Suicide Dive. After that, Havoc climbed a turnbuckle and jumped out onto Triple B with a Diving Moonsault before bringing him back in the ring and hitting a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting angry, Havoc grabbed Triple B's face and gave him a blow. Triple B replied with a blow of his own. Soon, both men traded blows - slow at first, then faster. They soon got at each other's face and angrily screamed at each other.

Triple B then slapped Havoc in the face before grabbing him to apply a Sitting Tombstone Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Triple B grabbed Havoc from behind and went for a German Suplex which made him land on his feet and then delivered a violent Superkick to Triple B's head, making him spit saliva. He tried to follow with a Discuss Clothesline which Triple B interrupted with a headbutt to his jaw.

Both men collapsed after that and the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Havoc rolled out on the apron and, as Triple B ran in the ropes to charge at him, Havoc surprised him with a Slingshot Somersault Clothesline to the face which made the Dancing Juggernaut backflip.

He tried to follow up with his Back-to-belly Piledriver, but Triple B broke free and lifted him up on his shoulders to hit an F5. Both men had to rest and Havoc tried to hit another Slingshot Somersault Clothesline which Triple B countered by catching him on his shoulders and hitting a Samoan Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, TRIPLE B!"

The Dancing Juggernaut stood proudly over the defeated Havoc, pulling his arm away as the ref tried to lift it up, and then started dancing.

"Wow! Triple B has gotten way more serious and stronger since the last time we've seen him!" Joey said in surprise.

"I gotta feeling he's gonna bring a new danger to our roster!" Bobby added with a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Heavy)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Glasgow, Scottland, he is one half of Heavy Wall, BRICK WALL!"

The round bearded man came out to mix reception alongside his partner, Bagwell McBeef. He asked this last one to go backstage which he accepted before getting inside the ring and waiting for his opponent.

**(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW International Champion, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The champ came out to massive positive reception as he calmly walked inside the ring and posed before putting his jacket on a steel pose. He then turned to Brick Wall with a glare and gave his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Brooklyn and Brick Wall got face to face with glares. They soon backed up and then locked into a clinch which saw Brooklyn twisting Brick Wall's arm and hand. The big guy replied by rolling forward, releasing the pressure, and twisted Brooklyn's arm in return.

Both wrestlers caught each other in multiple submission holds such as armbars and heel locks before eventually coming to a stop, letting the audience cheer for them. Brick Wall delivered a knee to Brooklyn's stomach and caught him in a headlock.

Brooklyn pushed him with the ropes and dodged a shoulder tackle to reply with a Superkick to Brick Wall's stomach and then caught him with a Sleeper Hold. Brick Wall managed to reach for the ropes and force the break which prompted Brooklyn to drag him back and wrap his legs around his waist to lock a Kimura Lock on his arm.

It lasted quite a while before Brick Wall managed to lift Brooklyn in a suplex and force the break. Brick Wall was the first to get back up and tosed Brooklyn out of the ring before charging out into him with a Suicide Dive.

He then waited for Brooklyn to get back up before going for a clothesline which the champ ducked and hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head. He tried to follow with an X-plex on the apron, but Brick Wall instead suplexed him on the entrance ramp, causing damage to the two of them.

Brick Wall got back in the ring, hoping to win via count-out, but Brooklyn made it back in by the count of 19. Brick Wall smashed Brooklyn and hit a Walking Side Backbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Brick Wall got on top of Brooklyn and gave him elbow smashes followed by knee drops before locking him up in a Bear Hug submission hold. It lasted around 45 seconds before Brooklyn delivered headbutts followed by elbows to Brick Wall's face, forcing the break.

As Brooklyn rested in a corner, Brick Wall charged at him and Brooklyn dodged by moving out of the way and then ducked a clothesline from Brick Wall before jumping in a corner and backflipping behind him. He then grabbed his opponent and tossed him out of the ring before flipping on the apron from where he Superkicked his head.

He then climbed a turnbuckle and jumped out on Brick Wall with a Diving Moonsault before bringing him back in the ring and applying an X-plex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn grabbed Brick Wall and tried to lock him in the Queen's Lock, only for him to sneak between his legs and push him head first into a turnbuckle. This dazzled Brooklyn long enough for Brick Wall to apply a Powerbomb followed by a spinning one and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brick Wall grabbed Brooklyn's legs and applied a Giant Swing which lasted for 20 turns before applying a Boston Crab submission hold that made him scream in pain. After a full two minutes of suffering, Brooklyn made it to the ropes, forcing the break. At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, Brick Wall headbutted Brooklyn who replied with the same attack. Soon, they were both trading headbutts until they hit a strong one at the same time and collapsed.

Brick Wall got back up and charged at Brooklyn who dodged and caught him with a German Suplex transitioned into a Koji Clutch submission hold. the submission lasted a while and Brick Wall suffered a lot, but he eventually managed to get back up...only for Brooklyn to transition his lock into a Kneebar submission hold.

Brick Wall eventually escaped by standing up and catching Brooklyn's waist for a Deadweight Lift German Suplex. He then rested a bit before going for his Discuss Lariat which Brooklyn ducked and hit a Sucker Punch to his face. This stunned him long enough for Brooklyn to apply a Bitter End followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Despite him kicking out of his finisher, Brooklyn wasted no time in locking Brick Wall into his Queen's Lock submission hold. Brick Wall fought valiantly but tapped out after 2 minutes.

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The Man of 1000 Holds proudly stood up with his title belt, despite being visibly tired from his long match. He still walked away with dignity, his belt on his shoulder.

"Man, what a match! I knew Brick Wall was a good tag team partner but I had no idea he could push a champion to his limits by himself!" Joey commented.

"Something tells me that was a match Wilson won't be forgetting any time soon," Bobby said with a nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**(All My People)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, from Puerto Rico, the team of Ramon Carribean Cool and PO Colon, THE NEW COLONS!"

The duo came out to vastly positive reception as PO clapped in fans' hands while Ramon chewed on an apple while on his way to the ring. Once inside, the two got in corners to make the crowd cheer for them more.

**(Electric Romeo)**

"And their opponents! First, from Rosemont, Illinois, he is one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The champ came out under the cheers as he showed his belt with pyros going off behind him.

"And his partner, he is the other half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, THE NIHILIST!"

The masked wrestler came out to less positive reception as he just held his belt. He looked at Tank and nodded before they made their way into the ring and gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Ramon and Tank started the match while their respective partner in their corner. Locking in a clinch, Tank easily pushed Ramon back thanks to his bigger strength and smirked. They locked into another one and Ramon managed to use technical wrestling to take Tank down in a headscissors this time.

Eventually, the Ultimate Wrestler managed to stand up and caught Ramon with a snapmare that made him land on his feet. Both men marked a pause to let the audience cheer.

Tank kicked Ramon in the guts and twisted his arm before going to tag the Nihilist in. Ramon managed to break free in time and went to tag PO in so both partners got inside, ready to fight.

The Nihilist and PO locked into a clinch which turned into a big strength test until the former pulled PO in the ropes and chopped his chest. PO replied with a bigger chop and a body slam before tagging Ramon who got on the turnbuckle before jumping on PO's shoulders and landing on Nihilist with a Swanton.

Ramon then went to tag PO again once again and he jumped Nihilist with a Running Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Nihilist quickly went to tag Tank in who received a chop from PO which knocked him down. He then noticed the Nihilist and ran outside in him with a Suicide Dive before coming back in the ring and getting surprised by a Discuss Lariat from Tank.

Tank then tagged the Nihilist who grabbed PO with a Walking Side Backbreaker before locking him in a Sleeper Hold. PO eventually broke free with elbows to Nihilist's face, but this last one brought him back in his corner to apply a double suplex with Tank.

He then tried to apply a Gourdbuster, but PO landed on his feet and managed to tag Ramon in. This last one immediately overwhelmed Tank with punches and strikes before catching the Nihilist with a perfect back body drop.

He then climbed a corner and hit Tank with a Diving European Uppercut before lifting both he and the Nihilist on his shoulders to perform a Helicopter Spin. He eventually and dropped both men as he felt dizzy.

As Tank retreated out of the ring and Nihilist got on the apron, Ramon followed and caught him with an Exploder Suplex right down onto Tank. The young prodigy didn't stop there, however, and followed by jumping out onto the two of them with a Diving Shooting Star Press.

As both Ramon and Tank got back in before the 20 count, Ramon dodged a Discuss Lariat from Tank and replied with a Sucker Punch to his face. He then tagged PO who caught Tank with a body slam and then jumped on him with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, the Nihilist caught Ramon with a German Suplex which made him bounce in the ropes and hit a Flip Kick on top of the Nihilist's head. PO then came to hold him in place as Ramon bounced in the ropes to go for their Dragon Suplex/Bouncing Clothesline Combination.

However, Tank came in time to surprise Ramon with a Codebreaker which made him fall outside the ring and then Superkicked Po in the face. He lifted him up to hit an Argentine Neckbreaker followed by a Diving Elbow Drop from the Nihilist who previously a turnbuckle and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shocked that he kicked out of his finishing move, Nihilist caught PO with a series of three German Suplexes before tagging Tank who locked him into a Camel Clutch submission hold. Ramon suddenly came back in the ring and tried to help his partner, only for Nihilist to intercept him with a Crossface submission hold.

However, Ramon eventually managed to stand up and tossed Nihilist into Tank with a Death Valley Driver to break his hold on PO. As all four men laid down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Ramon eventually made it back to his corner for PO to tag him in. He charged into both Tank and Nihilist with a Flip Kick on top of the head which knocked the former out of the ring. Ramon then went to tag PO and the two finally managed to apply their Dragon Suplex/Bouncing Clothesline Combination and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody got shocked that Nihilist kicked out of their tag team finisher.

As Ramon got out on the apron, Tank suddenly lifted him up on his shoulders in an Electric Chair position. At the same time, inside the ring, PO tried to hit an Arm-Length Lariat to Nihilist who ducked and charged into Ramon with a Suicide Dive, causing him to land hard on the outside floor.

PO was shocked to see that and tried to charge into Tank with a Suicide Dive too, only to be interrupted by a dropkick from Nihilist. They then brought him back in the ring for Nihilist to hit a Lift DDT to PO followed by an F10 from Tank and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, TANK MCTAVISH & THE NIHILIST!"

The champs were given their title belts as they stood victoriously over the defeated PO Colon.

"The New Colons gave their best but that was ultimately useless against the team of Tank McTavish and The Nihilist!" Joey said.

"Let me tell ya something: those two make a super dangerous duo. I don't see anyone taking them down anytime soon," Joey said.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Ancient Spirit)**

"The following contest is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Guadalajara, Mexico, EL DRAGON!"

He ran and jumped into the ring where he flipped around before removing his cape and giving it to the ref.

**(Into The Ocean)**

"And his opponent, from the Deep blue Sea, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHARK BOY 2!"

The champion came out under the cheers as he clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring, smashing two water bottles together, spilling their content over his face, and then toss his 24\7 jacket into the crowd. He then turned to the ref and gave him his belt which he showed before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Shark Boy immediately charged at El Dragon who tossed him out on the apron and then caught him with a Running Hurricanrana after jumping above the top rope which surprised everyone.

El Dragon followed by getting back inside and hitting a Suicide Dive into the champ before bringing him back inside, pulling him in a corner, hitting a running dropkick to his face which made him flip onto the apron, and then hit a Rope-aided dropkick to his face.

While Shark Boy was still sitting in the corner, El Dragon hit him with many blows before going in the opposite corner and hitting a running dropkick to his face followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He locked Shark Boy into a headlock before eventually Irish whipping him in a corner where the champ bounced and caught El Dragon with a Running Hurricanrana which made him land on his feet. Shark Boy quickly followed with another Hurricanrana that worked this time.

As El Dragon rested in a corner, Shark Boy hit him with a corner clothesline followed by a snapmare and a running basement dropkick to his face while he was sitting. This knocked the luchador out of the ring and Shark Boy got out on the apron to surprise him with a Missile Dropkick from there which knocked him into the security barricade.

Shark Boy then got back inside the ring and onto a turnbuckle to jump outside on El Dragon with a Diving Seated Senton. He then brought El Dragon back inside before climbing a turnbuckle. The luchador suddenly got back up and went to join him up there which led to them trading blows.

Eventually, Shark Boy fell backward in a tree of woe position on the outside of the ring's side. Seeing his opportunity, El Dragon jumped with a Diving Double Foot Stomp to his chest.

Both men laid outside for a while after this and, as El Dragon tried to get back in the ring, Shark Boy caught him by the legs to hit a Powerbomb on the outside floor. After they both got back inside before the 20 count, both masked wrestlers traded blows until Shark Boy ducked one and caught El Dragon with a Release German Suplex.

However, El Dragon wasn't affected and German Suplexed Shark Boy in return who also didn't get affected and German Suplexed El Dragon again. This kept going on until Shark Boy Superkicked El Dragon's face. He replied with a Reverse Frankensteiner and then ran in the ropes to get hit by a clothesline from Shark Boy that made him backflip.

After that, both masked wrestlers laid down as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

As they were both kneeling, Shark Boy and El Dragon started slapping each other's chest - slow at first then faster until they both got back up and instead went for Superkicks for Shark Boy and Jump Knee Strikes for El Dragon which they both blocked or dodged.

Eventually, El Dragon managed to hit a Jump Knee Strike to Shark Boy's chin. He charged toward the stunned champ who caught him with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex in the corner and then followed with a Gutbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy Superkicked El Dragon's head and then ran in the ropes for El Dragon to catch him with a C4 and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

El Dragon grabbed Shark Boy and lifted him for a suplex which the champ reversed into an Hurricanrana transitioned into a Triangle submission hold. The luchador suffered a lot and eventually lifted Shark Boy up for a Powerbomb...but he still didn't let go of the hold.

Then, just as El Dragon was about to pass out, he managed to lift Shark Boy and applied a Phoenix-plex which finally forced him to let go. After resting for a bit, El Dragon caught Shark Boy with a suplex transitioned into a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Growing tired, El Dragon lifted Shark Boy in hopes of applying an elevated Powerbomb which the champ countered into an impressive Canadian Destroyer. Kicking up, Shark Boy kicked El Dragon in the stomach before hitting his Shark Boy Chomper and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHARK BOY 2!"

The masked wrestler hardly lifted his title belt as the match left him in pain, but he still shook hands with El Dragon out of respect.

"Man, if this show gets any more exciting, I think I'll pee in my pants!" Joey exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! I agree that it was great jr. heavyweight action, but let's remain hygienic, shall we?" Bobby asked with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Dangerous)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, BROOKE DANGER!"

The fighter came out to a chorus of boos which didn't bother her at all. She walked into the ring where she did some warm-ups, tossed her towel in a corner, and then waited for her opponent.

**(The Eye of the Snake)**

"And her opponent, from Shanghai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

She came out to positive reception, showcasing Kung Fu moves and removing her light green jacket and lily flower pads once in the ring. She gave her belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

Brooke offered a handshake to Viper who slapped it away as she knew it was just one of her dirty tricks and slapped it away before giving her a blow to the face.

Brooke replied with a blow of her own and followed with her Guillotine submission hold which Viper countered into a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooke transitioned it into an Armbar which Viper countered with a pinfall again.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Both women glared at each other and then pressed their foreheads as they laughed with grins. Viper then gave many blows to Brooke's head before Irish whipping her in the ropes and slid onto the mat to avoid her. She then tried to jump past her, but Brooke caught her into her arms and hit a Spinebuster.

Brooke started taunting Viper who angrily charged at her and received a knee strike to the face before Brooke lifted her and applied a Swinging Side Slam. She then positioned Viper's arm and stomped on it, causing her bones to snap and making her twitch and scream in pain.

Mocking her, Brooke eventually brought Viper into a corner where he applied a Hangman Sleeper Hold until the ref made her let go. Viper took the chance to elbow her in the face and then jumped on the top rope before hitting a dropkick to Brooke's face which stunned her long enough for Viper to follow with a Super Hurricanrana.

As Brooke retreated outside the ring, Viper climbed a turnbuckle and jumped out on her with a Diving Crossbody before backing up and hitting her with a running dropkick that knocked her into the security barricade.

Bringing her back into the ring, Viper hit multiple Double Foot Stomps to Brooke's back including a Diving one. The fighter got back while holding her back in pain and went for a clothesline which Viper countered into a Crossface submission hold.

After a full minute, Brooke reached for the ropes and forced the break. Viper ran into the ropes and hit Brooke in the face with a 619 and followed with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron, hitting her violently in the back.

She then made Brooke rest her face in a corner before hitting a running double knee stomp to the back of her head and then got up on the turnbuckle for a Snake Moonsault, but Brooke climbed the corner up and caught her with a Gutwrench Superplex followed by a normal one and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Brooke taunted Viper, this last one fought back with elbows in her face. Brooke just scoffed and gave an elbow of her own. Viper just glared and dared her to do it again which she did, ending with Roundhouse Kicks to her ribs. As Viper rested in a corner, Brooke charged at her with a running knee strike which she dodged and caught her with a Bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting back up, Brooke Superkicked Viper in the face and followed with a Falcon Arrow Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting Viper back up, Brooke delivered many blows and kicks to her body. Viper eventually fought back with a headbutt to her face and a devastating Spin Kick to the same place before Double Foot Stomping her damaged back. She then climbed a turnbuckle to hit a Snake Moonsault on the same spot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Before Viper could do anything else, Brooke grabbed her damaged arm and locked it in a Kimura Lock. The champ suffered a lot, but she eventually managed to reverse it into a Viper Lock which she kept for a full minute before letting go.

Getting back up, she caught Brooke with an X German Suplex and followed with a Tombstone Piledriver and then jumped n a turnbuckle to hit her with a Snake Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

Viper grabbed her title belt and rose it in victory before holding her arm in pain.

"I knew Miss Viper was the best of the two!" Joey beamed.

"Yeah...though she's gonna have to go see the doc to get her arm checked after that...ouch!" Bobby said with a frown.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Final Boss)**

"The following contest is a Six-Man Ladder Match to be number one contender to the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, from New Wark, New Jersey, he is one half of the Bullet Club: UCW's leaders, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

The Final Boss came out under loud cheers as he made his way to the ring and did the 1 SWEET sign, looking at the ladders around the ring as well as the contract hanging on a cable above the ring.

**(Black Swan)**

"The second participant, from Zambia, Africa, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The Black Swan walked into the ring with the most serious of looks and removed his feathers necklace before glaring at Perkins.

**(Smooth Criminal)**

"The third participant, from Los Angeles, California, he is the leader of the Monarchy, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He entered to a huge pop from the crowd as he entered with the Latino flag which he threw into the crowd before getting in the ring and looking seriously at his opponents.

**(Dark Rising)**

"The fourth participant, from Tokyo, Japan, he represents the Pro Wrestling Saviors, SHINJI HONDA!"

The crowd cheered as the young junior heavyweight came out and calmly walked into the ring where he removed his PWS jacket and tossed it at some kid sitting at ringside.

**(Endless Thirst)**

"The fifth participant, from Moscow, Russia, "The Man of 1000 Bottles" VODKA MAKAROV!"

The Russian powerhouse arrived while drinking a soda bottle which he then crushed with his forehead before getting inside the ring, his presence enough to intimidate the other participants.

**(The Very Strongest)**

"The last entrant, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The young underdog hero came out under loud cheers as he flipped inside the ring and showed-off some Capoeira moves before locking up at the contract and then at the other fighters. The ref called for the bell, starting the Ladder Match.

The six men started brawling each other until Makarov and Chavez tossed everyone out and were the last ones in the ring. They started brawling too which led them to fall outside the ring as well and Pedro, who got back in the ring, took this chance to jump out on them with a Springboard Shooting Star Press.

The Brazilian Underdog then picked up a ladder and brought inside the ring just before Shinji came back in and tried to smash him which he swiftly dodged and caught him with a Backflip Headscissors Takedown followed by a dropkick to the face.

Pedro then got out on the apron, looking to hit a Springboard move which Shinji interrupted with a dropkick while he was on the top rope, knocking him out of the ring. Meanwhile, Freddy Superkicked Chavez in the face before getting back in the ring and catching Shinji with a Backstabber.

Perkins then got into the ring and caught Freddy with a Standing Hurricanrana before putting him in a corner, hitting a running knee strike to his jaw, and follow with a Running Tornado DDT.

Just then, Makarov came back in the ring and knocked Perkins down with a violent clothesline before charging into Freddy who was resting in a corner with a Body Avalanche. He Irish whipped him in the opposite corner and hit the same attack before catching Freddy with a Pop-up Powerslam.

Makarov finished his combo by hitting a Scoop Powerslam on Perkins before turning his attention to Chavez who came back in and charged at him, only to get tossed out of the ring. Chavez then charged into him with a Suicide Dive before getting back in the ring and started brawling with everyone.

Eventually, Makarov grabbed a steel ladder and tossed it from the apron at all the others who collapsed like dominos. Grabbing the same ladder, Makarov started slamming all five of his opponents with it.

Eventually, he pulled it in a corner and tossed Chavez into it before grabbing Pedro's ladder, laying it down, and body slamming Shinji on it. The Russian powerhouse then took the ladder and started climbing it up toward the contract, but Pedro jumped on the other side and delivered blows to his head to stop him.

Pedro then jumped for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb off the ladder, but Makarov held on. That was until Perkins and Shinji came to help him and they made Makarov fall in a Powerbomb, landing really hard on the mat.

After that, every man rested for a bit before Pedro hit Chavez with Capoeira moves and then charged to be caught with a back body drop onto the ladder resting in the corner. The Black Swan then grabbed the other ladder and climbed it toward the contract, only for Perkins to suddenly climb the other side and catch him with a Super Hurricanrana from up there.

He then asked help from Freddy as they grabbed the ladder and smashed it into Makarov's stomach while he was resting in a corner. They then got outside, pulled the ladder between the apron and the security barricade, and tossed Chavez head first into it.

Then, getting back into the ring, Perkins and Freddy looked at each other before engaging a brawl which saw Perkins dropkick the Prince in a corner, only for this last one to catch him with an Execution! (Rolling Cutter).

He then Superkicked Shinji in the face as he came back in the ring before doing the same to Chavez, Makarov, Perkins, and to Pedro as he tried to catch him with a Springboard move from the apron. Taking a moment to do the Monarchy sign, much to the crowd's pleasure, Freddy missed Shinji who caught him from behind with an X German Suplex.

Shinji then jumped on his five opponents with a Phoenix Splash each before grabbing a ladder. However, Makarov pushed him in a corner with it and charged for a Body Avalanche which Shinji interrupted by tossing the ladder in his face.

This gave him the chance to catch the Russian powerhouse with his Dark Rising before positioning his ladder and going for the contract. However, Perkins caught him from behind and Powerbombed him down onto the ladder that was still resting in the corner, making him hold his back in pain.

Before Perkins could climb the ladder, Chavez attempted to attack him, only for Perkins to hit a knee strike to his jaw and follow with a Leg Hook Fisherman Buster onto his knee. He followed with a running knee strike to Makarov's head while he was resting in the ropes.

Perkins finally climbed up the ladder when Freddy caught him in a Sleeper Hold. However, the BC leader managed to knock him down and then decided to jump down on him from the ladder with a Moonstomp to his guts.

It was this moment that Chavez hit a boot to Perkins' head and followed with an Alabama Slam before putting a ladder down on him and hitting a Running Senton. He then grabbed Fredy and used him to hit a White Noise from the turnbuckle right on the ladder and on Perkins that was still lying underneath it.

After this, Chavez stood up and turned around to get a standoff with Makarov, both men glaring at each other. However, the moment was interrupted when Pedro arrived and started hitting the two of them with Capoeira moves until Makarov headbutted him in the face and Chavez followed with a Claymore to his head which knocked him out of the ring.

After this brief interruption, both powerhouses started trading blows until Chavez kicked Makarov in the stomach and clotheslined him down. As he went for another Claymore, Makarov caught Chavez in his arms and hit a Fallaway Slam that knocked him out of the ring.

Makarov then grabbed a ladder and started climbing it up toward the contract, just as Pedro grabbed his leg to pull him down and hit a Back Spin Kick to his head to stun him down.

Pedro then climbed the ladder to get the contract, but Makarov started pushing it down. Seeing the danger, Pedro decided to jump outside the ring from there on Freddy and Chavez with a Diving Moonsault. This caused the crowd to chant: "This is awesome!"

Pedro and Perkins came back into the ring and gave blows to Makarov before clotheslining him out of the ring. Perkins then tried to catch Pedro with his Perkins Driver which he escaped from and replied with a Brainbuster.

Shinji suddenly caught him from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner and followed with a rope-aided Tornado DDT. As Shinji rolled out of the ring to get some rest, Makarov surprised him with a clothesline that made him flip.

Then, as he noticed Perkins resting on the ladder that was positioned between the apron and barricade, Makarov grabbed Shinji, got on the apron, and hit his Vodka Slam to him on Perkins which caused the ladder to break in half. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!" because of it.

Seeing this, Chavez positioned another ladder between the barricade and apron, pulled Pedro over it, and then brought Shinji on the apron to Powerbomb him onto Pedro, snapping this second ladder in half.

As all six men were laying down in pain, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

After resting for a long while, Chavez and Makarov got back in the ring and climbed a ladder to get the contract. They started trading blows until Makarov headbutted Chavez in the face, knocking him down the ladder.

However, before he could retrieve the contract, Pedro jumped up the ladder and Roundhouse Kicked the side of his head before pulling him down the ladder with his foot. He then reached for the contract and actually managed to retrieve it.

"Here's your winner, PEDRO!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the Brazilian Underdog stood victoriously on top of the ladder, smiling and rising his contract in the air.

"He did it! Pedro retrieved the contract! I knew he would win! I knew it!" Joey beamed, jumping in his chair in excitation.

"Flash Dunne's better watch out 'cause this young man is coming for his title belt at Eternal Glory 4!" Bobby added.

"That was UCW Edge Of The Blade, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!" Joey said as the show ended.


End file.
